What About Now
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: John Cena and Torrie Wilson split up after she retired from the WWE. Now a couple months later they see each other when Raw comes to San Antonio and John wants to try to get back together. Will they live happily ever after or will they stay apart forever?


**Note: Lyrics are italicized and the song is 'What About Now' by Daughtry.**

--

John Cena heard a beep after he slid the hotel room card into the slot then opened the door and dropped his bag on the floor. He sighed as he sat on the bed and turned on the TV then watched a little bit of Family Guy with many things going through his mind. The Night Of Champions match against Triple H, just ending a relationship with Mickie James, and of course the woman he could never forget and thought he would never stop loving…Torrie Wilson.

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

John stared blankly at the screen of the TV as he heard a knock on the door.

"who is it?" John asked.

"Randy."

"aren't you supposed to be injured?" John asked.

"yes I am but I came to San Antonio to appear on Raw. Are you going to open the door?" Randy asked.

"nope." John said.

"okay I know that your upset over Mickie but come on stop pouting and move on." Randy said.

"Randy you don't understand so just shut up." John said.

"why did you guys break up?"

"none of your business." John said.

"are you over Torrie?" Randy asked.

John didn't answer and turned up the volume on the TV not wanting to admit to his best friend that he wasn't over the person he thought he was planning on spending the rest of his life with.

"John come out with Dave and I, we want you to stop sitting around and drowning in your own misery."

"fine." John said turning off the TV.

John put his key in his pocket then went out of his room and went with Randy downstairs. Once they were in the lobby John got in the car with Randy and Dave and they drove to a restaurant.

"we're sitting with Melina and Kelly." Dave Batista said as they waited then saw Melina and walked to the table she was sitting at.

John followed with his head down, obviously not in the mood for this little lunch. He looked up in shock when he heard a familiar voice.

"John."

John looked at the blonde sitting at the table and had no choice but to sit next to her since the other seats were occupied by his friends.

"Torrie." John said grabbing his menu and looked at it.

_Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you._

"hey balloons, guys lets go get some." Melina said and took Dave, Randy, and Kelly with her to the entrance.

John looked at Torrie as she was scanning her menu.

"Tor." John said.

"yeah?" Torrie asked putting her menu down to look at her former boyfriend.

"what would you say if I asked you if you wanted to get back together?" John asked.

"John I don't know because we just wouldn't be able to." Torrie said with sadness as she looked at John.

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

"why?" John asked.

"because John, we both have separate careers now. It would never work." Torrie said.

"we could make it work." John said.

"sorry John."

"fine whatever. Have a nice life." John said standing up and walked out of the restaurant.

"John wait." Torrie said running after him.

"what do you want?" John asked turning around and stared at Torrie in the eyes.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you._

"I want to be with you but…" Torrie started as she put her hand gently on John's arm.

"but what?" John asked.

"it's too hard." Torrie said.

"what's too hard?" John asked.

"being with you when your still in the WWE." Torrie said.

"so you want me to quit just because you retired." John asked with anger.

"no, hell no. John I love you but sometimes no matter what people do they just can't be together."

"but we can't just give up on us after everything." John said.

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

Torrie looked at John pondering over what he just said. She sure as hell didn't want to give up on them living happily ever after, together forever, but she just didn't see it happening with John's busy schedule.

"John…" Torrie started but John interrupted her when he gave her a passionate kiss.

_Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours._

John pulled away from the kiss and looked at Torrie.

"Torrie I love you." John said.

"John I…" Torrie started but stopped and looked down with tears falling from her eyes.

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,_

"I miss you." Torrie said.

"I miss you too." John said.

Torrie took a step forward then hugged John really tight and John hugged her really tight too. She lifted her head up and looked at John as he looked at her, probably thinking the same thing.

_What about now?_

**The End**

**I hope you liked it and please review. :)**


End file.
